


妄欲之楔

by 阿水变身 (huala)



Series: 【BKPP】 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: BKPP - Freeform, M/M, kinkrit, 一心一译, 以你的心诠释我的爱, 未来, 架空, 阶级对立
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huala/pseuds/%E9%98%BF%E6%B0%B4%E5%8F%98%E8%BA%AB
Summary: 他们都想给对方戴上那个象征是对方所有物的宠物环，可势均力敌、心高气傲的两个人谁都不想输。这场游戏，最后究竟会让谁先失去理智呢。
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Series: 【BKPP】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035858
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [间之楔（动漫旧版）](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/720103) by 吉原理惠子. 



> 【脑嗨产物，勿上升真人！背景：类似日漫间之楔，未来架空。Ps：泰国名字我不是很懂，就随意写的，不要较真，理解精神就好……  
>  PPs：文中可能存在一些阶级间的对立，因为描写角度问题，或许会有不太平等公正的事件发生，介意的勿看，免踩雷谢谢！】  
> 

宙纪元124年，2103号类地星球。  
这个星球与地球极度相似，现存物种也与地球别无二致，在这里，人类被分为两种，贵族亦或是平民。  
贵族天生智力、相貌、体能优于普通人类，是天生的支配者，优先享受各种资源，无须付出肉体劳动就可以拥有无上权利。平民则是贵族的奴仆、宠物，终身为贵族服务，且永远无法摆脱平民的身份。  
人类社会阶级化严重，但军事、科技异常发达。  
各国贵族们都生活在被称为空中之城的上界，那里拥有着2103号星球上最为拔群的建筑，环境优美、并且在外围制造出了一层专为保护贵族的防御机制——光幕，安全异常。  
高等平民生活在光幕之外，日常为贵族提供贡品，拥有较高的地位；次等平民常年生活在环境较脏乱、且各种资源仅能维持日常生活的巷里；最低阶的平民则被弃置在巷外的贫民窟。  
  
（一）  
宙纪元124年十月，空中之城。  
一场贵族间的花园酒会如约举办，能够出席这场酒会的人全部都是光幕中的顶级贵族，其中便包括掌握世界经济命脉的Kin家族、军队最高指挥官PJ大将所在的Kritt家族，武器制造巨鳄Pol家族。  
酒会开始，所有人都坐在长桌旁，等待侍者为自己上菜摆酒。  
PP少见地穿了一身烟色西装，梳着背头，一丝不苟，他犹如雕塑一般笔直地坐在上位——PJ大将身旁。  
只见他垂着眼，似在思索着什么。  
PP是Kritt家族的后裔，军队少将，负责光幕贵族的安全以及光幕之外的社会稳定，为人正直清冷，不苟言笑，都说他是贵族中的异类，因为他的情商与旁的贵族相比显得不是那么的超群，但或许就是他故意为之，也无从知晓。  
Bill坐在PP对面较远的位置，与身旁人谈笑风生，但他的目光总会在不经意间落在对面PP的身上。  
  
酒会开始没多久，酒气煨着席上的众人，谈话之声大了许多。  
而PP却像与这热闹氛围格格不入一般，依旧沉默，独自美丽，直到席间话头被引到了Bill身上，他才抬起了那双格外冷澈的眼。  
“听说最近Bill新购了不少巷里的宠物，怎么样，可比上界宠物所圈养的会玩？”与Bill一同长大的CA拉着另一个人对Bill问道。  
闻言，Bill舔了舔嘴唇，余光瞧着对面的PP，嘴角一勾便笑道：“会不会玩我不知道，不过性子够野，稍不留神还会给你一枪往外跑。”  
“呦，这么野？那你怎么不给他们戴上宠物环？是想……”后面的话CA没说得那么大声，只见他靠近Bill，在Bill耳边说了什么，说完，三个人都笑了。  
“Bill还是和传闻中的一样。”Khun拿起酒杯与PP碰了一下杯。  
PP摸了摸鼻子。  
Bill是kin家族的继承人，从小在各国空中之城游走，近来才归，不过回来就改变了空中之城的商业格局，有人说，Bill是2103号星球上最懂经商之道的生意人，也有人说Bill是这个世界上最精明的人类，他聪明也狡猾。  
“最近如何？”PP余光勾着Bill，对Khun道：“近来各国平民都不太安分，你们家族的武器销量应该不错，怎么看你倒没有丝毫愉悦的样子。”  
Khun摇了摇酒杯，杯里的红酒在灯光下散出猩红的光：“我们家族虽主武器制造，但归根结底还是做生意，论起做生意我怎么能和Bill相比，”Khun喝了一口酒：“真想看看他的脑子里装了些什么。”  
PP摸了一下鼻子，那个人的目光还是似有若无地投了过来。  
“你父母要给你物色结合的贵族了？”Khun问道。  
只听对面刀叉“叮”地一声撞击了一下盘子。  
PP没抬眼，餐巾擦了下嘴角，嘴角勾了起来。  
“听谁说得？”PP没有回答，看向Khun。  
一直盯着PP表情的Khun看直了眼，因为PP勾起的嘴角足够将他自己整个人的冰冷气质完全融化掉，只剩一汪春水。  
Khun之前从来没发现过，PP竟然可以露出这般让人忽略界限的表情。  
PP见Khun不回答皱了一下眉头。  
Khun连忙收回眼：“咳，这酒会上哪一个家族有一丝动作，别家第一时间就会知晓，贵族之间，没有秘密。”  
闻言，PP抿着嘴，点了一下头。  
正在这时，Bill起身离开了座位，边笑着边往花园外面走，PP的目光悄悄地追着他，Bill的眼睛果然落在自己身上。  
勾人的，似是含着什么隐秘的话。  
PP心中有些得意，拿起桌上的酒杯，喝了一口，红晕渐上脸颊：“我先走了，还有公务要处理。”  
PP脚步轻快，追着那个身穿灰色西装、举手投足间都带着异常自信的男人。  
他也不记得，他与那个男人间的微妙是从什么时候开始的了，或许是那年盛夏。  
  
“你要订婚？”Bill将PP抵在隐秘的角落，PP身上的香味勾得他意乱情迷。  
“你的宠物环还够用吗？要不要我多给你准备几个？”PP笑着对Bill说道，原本就要失去理智的Bill守住了心头的躁动。  
“少将自己的都快不够了吧。”  
“够不够你来看不就知道了？”  
PP眼波带着欲火，就像烈火燎原般一下子点燃了Bill心底的欲望。  
Bill伏在PP耳边，低沉的嗓音里涌动着难以言明的暧昧：“你想让我怎么看？”  
PP的手贴上Bill的胸口，隔着华美西装，里面的剧烈跳动，震颤着他的神经，似乎下一秒那里就会涌出一股力量将他的外衣尽数剥去。  
Bill贴近PP，闻着他的香味沉迷。  
三两呼吸间，PP的手微微用力将Bill推离了自己。  
Bill并不意外，或者说是预料之中，因为他们二人的暧昧拉锯从很早以前就开始了。  
PP没说话，自顾自地往更隐秘的幽暗角落而去，目光勾着Bill，让那个人无法抗拒。  
Bill眼底的皎洁一闪而过，似是故意落入猎人圈套般。  
他跟着他，脚步如醉了酒般曼妙。  
其实，他们都想给对方戴上那个象征是对方所有物的宠物环，可势均力敌、心高气傲的两个人谁都不想输。  
这场游戏，最后究竟会让谁先失去理智呢。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill喜欢掌控别人的感觉，PP是喜欢让人按着自己的意愿掌控自己。  
>  他们都在欲念之间给自己留有余地，也在这互相交缠的空隙里寻找彼此的欢愉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【说点什么呢……大家看得开心！】

PP的皮鞋踏在空中之城的大理石地面上，脚步不徐不疾，一下一下像是静夜里的鼓点，美妙且迷幻，露天长廊里寒凉月光从天空倾泻而下，拉扯着他那挺拔的身躯。  
PP走出不远，从他出现的方向便又闪出一个人影。  
那人步子矫健，举手投足间都表现出与PP间微妙的默契，两人节奏不同、步伐不同，距离却是将将不变。  
那人穿着灰色西装，而西装里本系着一条价值不菲的丝绸领带，此刻却不知被他随手扔在了哪里，他从上到下都散发着一种别样的阳光与自信，与PP的冷然相比倒是截然不同。  
  
Bill边走边解开自己衬衫领口前两颗纽扣。  
漆黑眼瞳紧紧锁定着前方不远处的PP，没有旁人、尤其是没有PP的注意，他可以肆无忌惮地用眼光揉捏着那个人了，这是难得的机会。  
Bill的眸子缓缓而动，从PP挺拔的背脊慢慢滑到他的窄腰、窄胯，最后落在那双被隐藏进西裤里的长腿上。  
他似是在欣赏一件艺术品，用目光抽丝剥衣。  
喉结滚动，Bill露出一个带有丝丝玩味的笑意，笑意里藏着志在必得。  
  
PP领着Bill穿过空中之城的花园，最后拐进了一条极为隐秘的甬道。  
他们极像去偷欢，但又有些说不清道不明的氛围在两人之间流转。  
“我们去哪儿？”Bill的声音低沉，低沉中又裹挟了丝丝漫不经心的情味。  
PP的脚步停了，他偏过脸，甬道里的黑暗只能描绘出半分他的俊美容貌，可这些已经足够了。  
足够让人疯狂。  
“到了不就知道了？”  
PP欲走，Bill却是借着黑暗无声地来到他身后，带着炙热温度的手掌故意从PP的胸前滑过，最后沾起他肩膀上的一片细小花叶。  
PP不知Bill是什么时候发现那片叶子的，应该是在甬道之外。  
“听说上界的奴仆有一个秘密地域，建在光幕下面，被称为隐秘的下界，那里充斥着贵族所不耻的热烈与奔放。”Bill轻声说道，嘴角的酒窝若隐若现：“少将想去那里？”  
听了Bill的话PP轻轻一笑，笑声落进Bill的耳中，有些痒。  
心痒。  
他想搔一搔，想让PP帮他。  
“果然是Billkin，那你愿意跟我去吗？”PP的语调平常，可呼吸落在Bill的周身却像是一种盛大的邀请。  
“少将都这么说了，我岂会不去？不过……”  
Bill话未说完，PP的腰就被他的大手揽住，随后便用力揽向他自己。  
隔着西装，两个人之间的距离不分毫厘。  
“Bill先生？”PP道。  
Bill眼角微弯，嘴角笑意加深，他在PP耳边道：“我的少将，我可不想一到下界就被发现了身份，那里都是平民，平民向来粗鲁野蛮，你说对吧少将。”  
说着，Bill的手就将PP的领结摘了去，动作极尽温柔与绅士，可想起另一只紧紧揽在PP腰间暗自用力的手他便谈不上是个绅士了，而是一个不知不扣的轻浮贵族。  
闻言PP笑了，笑得不咸不淡，却实在好看，哪怕在光线不充裕的甬道里，他的笑也是旁人难以预见的无上绝色。  
而对于PP来说，他是军队少将，他可以轻易摆脱掉Bill的束缚，但是他没有。  
“好了吗？”  
有轻微的风从甬道中吹过。  
Bill扣着PP的手，将那枚象征着至高地位的戒指从PP纤长的手指上褪了下来，并且用手尖夹着缓缓塞到PP西裤口袋里：“还不够。”  
随后，那梳得一丝不苟的背头便被Bill弄得乱遭，PP有些不悦，又好像是故意闹了闹，想要离开Bill的掌控，可Bill却不撒手，如此，PP便顺势静了，继续体味着两个人之间的暧昧。  
Bill手指穿过他的发间，轻柔且带着挑逗，稍稍用力，将PP那好不容易留长一些的黑发拨到额前。  
如果说PP背头的模样是军队少将，庄严冷峻，那么现在弄乱头发的他便是风流贵族，俊美无双。  
Bill喜欢掌控别人的感觉，PP是喜欢让人按着自己的意愿掌控自己。  
他们都在欲念之间给自己留有余地，也在这互相交缠的空隙里寻找彼此的欢愉。  
PP逆着微弱的光，眼神藏在暗黑中，看着Bill认真的动作，道：“外套不多余吗？”  
“在下乐意为少将效劳。”说着Bill就欲脱下PP那件制作精美的烟色西装，不想刚一抬手，便被PP的手握住了。  
躁动就像潮水般袭来，他想将怀里的人剥得一丝不剩。  
可是他不想输。  
Bill笑着摇头，主动退了两三步：“少将自己来吧。”  
话音未落，PP身上的味道再一次扑了Bill满脸满身，让他心神错漏、恍惚不宁。  
“做人之道最重礼尚往来。”PP在Bill耳边吹了一口气，酥麻的感觉犹如电流一般穿过Bill全身。  
“你的士兵可知道，他们的少将是一个这么轻浮的人？”  
“轻浮？看来Bill先生对自己的认知还不够到位。”PP将西装扔进甬道的黑暗之处，率先朝着甬道连通的地下走去。  
“到了下界，我该称呼少将什么？”Bill跟着，道：“LP倒是叫起来顺口许多。”  
  
光幕中的下界，是空中之城里的平民独自开辟的喘息空间。  
白天他们为尊贵的贵族劳作，夜幕降临，那些精神紧绷一整天的奴仆就会悄悄来到这里，释放自己积攒已久的压抑情绪。他们会尽情跳舞、歌唱、疯狂做爱做的事，那里没有界限、没有规矩、没有礼仪，有的只有疯狂与最原始的欲望。  
这些都是那些至高无上的贵族所不耻的，因为太过于粗鄙与肮脏。  
  
Bill与PP穿过甬道，又转入了一条错综复杂的下水管道，虽是下水管道，却干净异常，因为上界的脏污之物从很早之前就进入了另外一个系统，成为空中之城的某种养料。  
PP带着Bill七拐八拐，最后通过支付一种可以在光幕外流通的低劣货币进入了他们从未踏足的下界。  
这里彩灯晃眼、气味污浊，空气里还夹杂着某种诡异的腥臭，冲耳的音乐让Bill皱了一下眉头，不过片刻，他们就接受了下界的一切。PP选了一张角落里的位置，坐了下来。  
他看着舞池中扭动的人群，手里拿着侍者给他们准备的猩红如血的液体。  
Bill喝了一口，那东西有些呛嗓，但是实在够冲。  
不知过了多久，邻桌传出异样的声响。  
Bill瞥了一眼，看到两个抑制不住自身欲望的两个人缠绵在一起，他似是并不意外，晃着酒杯：“有趣。”余光落在身旁的PP身上。  
灯光下，PP胸前的衬衫扣子不知什么时候解了三颗，露出紧实的胸膛以及诱人的白皙皮肤。  
Bill看着，愈发觉得空气中的味道变得迷醉起来。  
发现Bill的注视，PP看向Bill。  
Bill一点躲闪的意思都没有，大大方方地将欲色、欲望写在脸上。  
PP靠近Bill，眼神勾着，小腿隔着西裤，有意无意地触碰着Bill的界限。  
他也想赢。  
“要玩吗？”PP嘴角微翘，眼睫轻扫。  
Bill的手指沾着如血的液体，在PP手背胳膊上揉蹭，红了一片，也不知道那是液体还是PP的皮肤。  
“就怕你承担不起后果。”Bill漫不经心地说道。  
“你能？”PP说着，语气稀松平常，可是在Bill听来却是满满的挑衅。  
“那就试试！”  
下一刻，Bill便将PP压在了身下。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想赢得这场感情游戏里的主导权，Bill同样想赢，他们所有的调情与暧昧不过是引诱对方成为自己奴仆的一种手段。  
>  他们将欲望作为筹码，肉体则当做战利品，奖励给最终的胜利者，而这原本是PP与Bill两人间所遵守的某种规则。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【今天天气很好！适合看文！】

PP的衬衫扣子开了大半，在与Bill厮磨间，那件衬衫向两侧滑去，露出他雪白的皮肤和粉嫩的红豆，隐隐之间还能看到他平坦小腹上显现出的腹肌。  
Bill也不懂，为什么PP的皮肤比他见过的所有女人的还要白皙还要细嫩，他明明出身于军政世家，从小便在军队里接受训练，可他的相貌就是比旁的贵族还要更优越。  
而PP自己倒愿意把这些归究于他身上强大的基因。  
  
PP抬起胳膊，那带着紧实肌肉的小臂勾着Bill的脖子。  
平常PP刻意将自己的俊美隐藏在冷冽严酷之下，但稍不留神还是会迷人心魄。  
Bill顺势将头埋在PP颈间，独享他的余味。  
“Bill先生，今晚你想要一场极致的欢爱吗？”PP的声音带着蛊惑，钻进Bill耳中。  
“我的少将，终于忍不住了？”Bill微抬着眼，他的眼中略微充血，好像在忍耐又好像唤出了心底的猛兽，Bill低沉道：“宠物环同样会让你如上云端。”  
“你不如与我一起尝尝宠物环的滋味？”PP没有刻意强调什么，只是开了一句玩笑。  
没想到Bill却有一瞬间的呆愣，这一瞬间被PP察觉，下一刻，Bill再次像痴狂者一般着迷地吸着PP身上的味道。  
“那就一起。”Bill轻轻说了一句。  
闻言，PP一愣，Bill的这句话倒是在他的预料之外。  
他想赢得这场感情游戏里的主导权，Bill同样想赢，他们所有的调情与暧昧不过是引诱对方成为自己奴仆的一种手段。  
他们将欲望作为筹码，肉体则当做战利品，奖励给最终的胜利者，而这原本是PP与Bill两人间所遵守的某种规则。  
可是现在，PP有些动摇了。  
Bill从PP身上离开，将PP从座椅里拉了出来，紧紧揽着他的腰，往更深的地界而去。  
PP抿着嘴，未笑也未拒绝。  
此刻，Bill的想法他竟有点猜不透了。  
PP有些慌，因为掌控游戏的天平似乎在不经意间悄悄地往Bill那边倾斜了。  
不过或许这也是Bill的另一种策略。  
  
下界幽密空间，专门为有些脸面的高等平民而设，现在却被空中之城中最有身份地位的两个男人所占据。  
那里很暗，幽暗，不是没有灯，而是里面的人没有开灯。  
PP坐在桌子上，双手指尖互相搭着，看着面前的Bill。  
Bill脱下自己的衬衫，微微眯着眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“让我想想，Bill先生真的打算给自己使用宠物环吗？还是，只想看我在你面前表现出无法应对的样子？”  
“你猜一猜？”Bill伸出手，捏起PP的下巴，拇指覆在PP的嘴唇上，从轻轻擦揉到逐渐用力，将那瓣唇搓得殷红，他眼神里的痴迷毫不遮掩。  
PP的目光没有一刻离开Bill的脸，看到了他略显稚气的模样，稚气得仿佛没有一丝防备。  
PP试探性的用手指勾了勾Bill的皮带，膝盖微微一送就抵在了Bill的两腿之间。  
若是以往，Bill会后撤、会轻笑、会拉开他们之间的距离。  
可现在，Bill却更加放肆地将PP衬衫上没有解开的几粒扣子全部解了开。  
“Bill……”PP叫了一声，语气里是疑问又是好奇，独独没有情欲。  
“少将自己说得，我们要一起体尝无上欢爱。”  
PP眼神微暗，他感觉到了自己抵着的地方愈发火热与硬挺：“你认输了？”  
“我只是想让你赢而已。可是少将，你真的赢了吗？”Bill的手滑到PP胸口，在红豆上微微一刮一捏，PP全身白皙的皮肤便泛起微红：“把自己收拾得这般干净，少将是早就想要与我做爱了？”  
PP想推开Bill，不知为什么，Bill的那句话在此刻听来有些轻怠。  
就好像，PP把自己放到了展览台上，供眼前人赏玩，PP脑中的情色渐渐被唤起，想起来实在有些羞耻。  
PP推了推，Bill没动，而且愈发离他近了。  
PP扬着脖子，似在不屑又似在邀请：“既然Bill先生认输了，那便把宠物环戴——”  
话未说完，Bill的呼吸就打在PP的脸颊上，那是阳光的气味，随后一个唇齿之间带着呛人酥麻的吻就落在了PP尚未合起的双唇上。  
火热、浓烈，有些醉人。  
PP刹那恍惚，这时Bill的舌趁机滑进PP口中，霸道且侵略般掠夺着PP的呼吸及理智。  
Bill的手解开PP的皮带，带着火热温度的手往里面探。  
PP一撇脸，一把握住了Bill的手腕。   
“认输、还是不——”PP喘着粗重的呼吸，Bill却不给他丝毫喘息的机会，Bill的唇再次贴了上去。  
这次，Bill没有继续之前的动作，而是抽出手，双臂一环就抱起了PP。  
PP被吻得失了心神，意念理智似乎全部被扔到了角落里，此刻他只想索取、并且征服眼前的这个人。  
他们忘情地激吻，Bill抱着PP，将他放到那张早就已经准备好一切的大床上。  
PP勾着Bill的脖子，Bill的吻一路向下，然后就像是故意玩弄一般，用力地吸了一下PP的喉结。  
PP没有忍住，一声夹杂着隐忍欲望的轻哼让Bill全身的血脉喷张。  
没想到就在这时，PP拿起手边腰带缠到Bill撑在他颈边的手上，用力一翻身便将Bill压在了身下。  
  
时间仿佛静止了，满屋的迷情气味在两人一呼一吸之间浸入体内脏腑。  
“啪”屋里的灯被PP打开。  
灯光微红，撩拨着那暂时被压下去的欲火。  
Bill看着骑在自己身上的PP，犹带回味地用手指擦了擦嘴角，然后伸出舌尖舔了一下：“我的吻技不好吗？”  
“你没有回答我的问题，Bill先生。”PP眼神勾着，似要勾出那个人心底最原始的冲动一般。  
Bill轻笑，随后意味深长地说道：“少将确实不好赢啊。”  
“不好赢不是赢不了，为什么不再多花些时间呢？”PP道。  
闻言，Bill另一只没有被皮带缠绕的手攀在PP褪了一半西裤的胯骨边，指腹带着暧昧的轻柔，摩擦着那里的一道刚刚结痂的疤。  
原来那里有一处枪伤，幽暗的光线下极不容易发现的伤痕。  
“我的少将，你不懂吗？”Bill声音里藏着这个世界上最蛊惑人心的毒。  
PP没有说话，而是高傲得挺直了背脊。  
他懂，他只是没想到……没想到Bill爱得这般深沉。  
他以为Bill早就习惯了。  
因为他们的相遇不也是这样子吗。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PP的皮肤泛红，红晕从他俊美的容颜一直染遍全身，叠着红色灯光，此刻他看起来就像是一朵盛放的艳红扶桑花。  
>  Bill用力地呼吸，空气里似乎全是PP身上逸出来的诱人花香。  
>  那朵花就开在那里，等着某人采摘。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【来一起！】

隐秘的下界，幽暗小屋中，互相揣摩的两个人，谁都没有说话。  
PP骑在Bill身上，高傲的，衬衫全开露出胸膛小腹、西裤半褪同样也是那般情色的。  
Bill的指腹在PP的伤疤上摩擦了几下，也不知道是Bill的动作太过用力，还是PP想起了某些不该表露出的心绪，只看着PP的眉头皱了皱。  
Bill摩擦的动作停了，屋里微红的灯光给足了暧昧情调。  
Bill的手指微微抬起，只用指尖从疤痕所在的胯骨边缓缓往PP的大腿根轻轻地搔了过去。  
PP的皮肤泛红，红晕从他俊美的容颜一直染遍全身，叠着红色灯光，此刻他看起来就像是一朵盛放的艳红扶桑花。  
Bill用力地呼吸，空气里似乎全是PP身上逸出来的诱人花香。  
那朵花就开在那里，等着某人采摘。  
Bill的手在PP双腿之间游走，似有若无地刮过那逐渐抬头的敏感位置。  
PP皱起的眉头没有舒展，反而拧得更紧了。  
PP觉得，他应该做些什么，否则这一晚他会被Bill掌控全部的主动权。  
既然他们之间的暧昧拉扯要提前献上肉欲，那他便要在这一场欢爱里得到自己想要的东西，比如……成为主导者。  
“Bill先生，这场游戏，我们就算是平局吧。”PP道，他的声音有些哑。  
Bill没有说话，微微眯起了眼睛。  
PP弓着身体，一只手依旧拉着缠着Bill手腕的皮带，另一只则带着不轻不重的力道在Bill赤裸的上身画着燎原般的欲望。  
Bill舔了舔嘴唇，唇齿之间的滋味勾着，让他想要看到PP在他面前逐渐意乱情迷、不能自控的模样。  
嘴角勾起，喉结滚动，Bill的手拉住PP的手腕，大腿微抬，腰部一用力，就把PP送进了怀里。  
身子一翻，两个人的位子再一次互换，Bill压在PP的身上。  
那件半脱不落、已经被揉得不成样子的衬衫被Bill扒了下去。  
PP修长、紧实、赤裸的身体是此刻最极致的佳肴，Bill看着，胸口燃着一团火，灼得他，让他想要将眼前的这个男人弄脏、弄乱、弄得一发不可收拾。  
PP的目光望着Bill，Bill充血的眼睛、坚硬的分身、以及眼神里隐隐的疯狂都在告诉PP，他可以掌控这个男人了。  
就在PP思考着自己应该怎么做的时候，Bill先吻住了他。  
这个吻竟然异常温柔，柔得像是一口蜂蜜，浸入PP口里，在里面缓缓送着甜味和春情，一下子就把PP的心思全都打乱了，并且让他沉迷其中。  
Bill轻轻地吻着，随后他的吻就像是蜻蜓点水一般，从唇吻到了胸膛，同时他的手轻轻地盖在PP双腿之间，套弄着PP的分身。  
PP觉得有种美妙的温暖从他的身体深处涌了出来。  
待PP意识到自己被Bill带走了节奏的时候，Bill已经含住了他的分身，刹那间，那种美妙达到顶峰。  
Bill吞吐着，双手在PP的红豆和窄腰之间揉捏，逐渐用力。  
PP放弃了思考，像是中了Bill的蛊惑一般，现在的他竟想品尝一下Bill口中所说的无上欢爱。  
  
那条皮带再次被缠到手上，但是这次，缠上得是PP的双手，PP的眼睛被Bill那条价值不菲的领带遮着，皮肤上布满薄汗。  
Bill半跪在PP双腿之间，看着满脸索求的PP，他的眼底更红了，而瞳孔深处更多的是某种深情。  
他心底的声音在轻声呼喊。  
而被欲望占据理智的PP躺在那里，眼前的黑暗让他整个人都变得异常敏感，他能清晰地听见自己的心跳、呼吸，以及感受到Bill的注视。  
他不知道自己是以什么样的姿态呈现在Bill眼前，他也不知道Bill此刻正在用一种什么样的眼神看着自己。  
PP有些慌，更多的是懊悔，懊悔自己刚才不该被快感冲昏头脑，像个低贱的求欢者被他人摆弄。  
他感觉到Bill握住了他的脚踝。  
他不能失去主动权，应该保持理智。  
PP挣了一下，抬起胳膊想要拉下眼前的遮挡，刚拉开一条缝就看见Bill像朝圣者一般，虔诚地吻了吻他的足尖。  
身为贵族的他们当然都知道，足尖之吻代表着什么。  
面前的男人是谁，是Billkin，是2103号星球上的传奇，一个自信、完美、充满魅力，拥有一切的最顶级的贵族。  
那一刻，PP觉得胸口里呼之欲出的东西要把他扯碎了。  
PP不再思考，他彻底放弃了揣度，他突然觉得自己有些好笑，有时候想那么多确实没什么意思，人类最原始的欲望本就没有理智和风度可言。  
PP嘴角带笑，闭上眼，享受此刻人欲的美妙，并且不再压抑自己。  
  
Bill将PP的身体翻了过去，趴在PP的背上，在他耳边说道：“我的少将，你怕疼吗？”  
PP没有回答，而是循着Bill的呼吸直接吻上了他。  
  
【刹车 我怕全是车戏显得文没内涵 其实是怕再写车今天就精尽人亡不用睡了 我缓缓】  
  
清晨，太阳未升，两个人影便从接连隐秘下界的甬道走了出来。  
此时太阳将升未升，世界安静且清凉，两个人脚步声在花园里传出很远很远。  
Bill依旧走在PP身后，像是习惯一般。  
在外人看来，PP是保护Bill的军队少将，要一直挡在那个至高尊贵的男人身前，作为他的肉盾，而在他们彼此眼中，他们是互相守望的灯塔，PP为Bill守着前方，Bill为PP护着后路。  
PP的脚步有些虚浮，照比走进甬道前相比，现在的步幅确实短了也缓了，不过挺拔的背脊依旧像是利刃一般带着锋芒。  
Bill的目光落在PP行走之间略显僵硬的窄腰上，好像有些愧疚，其实是回味地笑了笑。  
两人路过上界花园，Bill轻咳了一声，PP停下脚步，侧过身。  
“坐会儿？”Bill的下巴朝一旁的长椅扬了扬。  
随后PP便和他一齐坐到了那张仿着旧时期样式的竹木长椅上。  
坐之前，Bill为PP的椅子上铺了自己的西装当垫子，没想到PP脸一冷，就把他的西装扔回了他的怀里。  
“Bill先生现在这样殷勤是在……”PP的声音很轻，语气淡淡的。  
闻言，Bill有些惭愧地摸了摸自己的鼻子：“我怕PP少将记我的仇。”  
“早知道这样，你就不该……”PP后面的话没有说出来，他觉得羞耻。  
“不该什么？”Bill故意逗弄。  
PP没理他，半阖着眼，好像极累的样子。  
看见PP这样，Bill倒是饶有兴致得继续用眼神搜刮着PP身上每一处滋味。  
  
风吹过来，带着花草味，犹带着PP身上的香味，Bill身在其中，觉得异常满足。  
清晨时光如水，流逝得格外快些，眨眼便是天光露白。  
只见第一缕晨光从东方露出，穿过花园里的层层树叶漏在PP与Bill面前。  
Bill被眼前透过树叶缝隙的光吸引了注意力，而更让他移不开眼的是光下的那个人。  
那人唇红齿白，冷冽被闭起的双眼掩藏起来。  
“六次，记下了。”PP仍闭着眼，并不知道有人已经看丢了魂儿。  
Bill不愿意说话打破这一刻的美。  
未见Bill回答，PP睁开眼，疑惑地看向Bill。  
晨光下，如扇的眼睫颤动，目光灼如曜日，望过来，仍是顷刻间，花开如虹，美不胜收。  
光幕再一次将他的俊美描绘地淋漓尽致。  
Bill笑了，因为他觉得，此时的风、此刻的阳，跟他与PP四年前初见时是一样的，就连此刻的心跳也是一样的。  
  
“得记一辈子。”Bill道。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哪怕没有看到脸，Bill都觉得他一定很漂亮。  
>  是的，漂亮，Bill也不懂为什么自己看到他的第一眼脑海中会浮现这个词。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【我也漂亮（不是）】

宙纪元120年，四年前，盛夏。   
Kin家族的Bill要回来了。  
Bill是2103号星球上的传奇，是空中之城里人人追捧的商业鬼才，他在十四岁时就凭借远高于普通贵族的商业头脑，依靠kin家族本身冶炼稀有金属的技术，掌握了全国经济命脉，之后多年他在各国空中之城游走，构建属于他自己的商业王朝。  
后高阶武器——ks1126被研制而出，而制造它所必不可缺的原材料之一就是kin家族冶炼的稀有金属，由此，全球商业、乃至各国政界的格局都因为Bill而发生翻天覆地的改变。  
Bill富有，更重要的是没有人知道Bill手中有多少稀有金属，这些年他在全世界做生意，同时也在全球秘密寻找稀有矿石。  
有人说，Bill拥有着2103号星球上近五成的稀有矿石，也有人说，Bill手里稀有金属的数量能制造出足以毁灭整个星球的ks1126。  
总之，Bill成为了各国首脑极力争取的无上贵宾，也是他们暗中最想要独自占为己有，并且吃得一干二净的饕餮盛宴。  
  
近来，平民与贵族之间的关系愈演愈烈，阶级对立、以及各国长期以来的压迫都让那些平民在反抗的边缘徘徊。  
那时，空中之城没有光幕，只有两层高高的城墙以及城墙之外的一圈低等防御机制，来把贵族所在的上界与平民所处的下界硬性阻隔开来。  
宙纪元120年的六月二十一日，那是一个特殊的日子。  
Bill相信PP同样会记得那一天，因为那是他们故事正式开始的日期。  
  
“尊敬的Bill先生欢迎回到帝国之都，我是PJ大将。”  
这天清晨，Bill刚从私人飞机上下来，就看到kritt家族的PJ大将以最高的礼仪接待了他，PJ大将是A帝国军队的首领——一个掌控A帝国全部军事力量的中年男人，不过就算是地位如此崇高的人为了接待Bill也要提前做足准备。  
只见Bill见到PJ大将，谦卑且有礼貌地与PJ大将握了握手。  
“我叫Billkin，今日劳烦PJ大将亲自前来，我深感荣幸。”  
Bill自我介绍时用得是“叫”，而非“是”字。  
简单的一个字就让PJ大将觉得眼前的年轻人绝非等闲，他非常有头脑，且是一个善于利用人心的聪明角色。  
“Bill先生旅途劳顿，这就送您回庄园。”  
“PJ大将，还请不要对晚辈用敬语，您带领A帝国军征战时我还未出生，现在您对我如此客气，若被同辈贵族知道了，晚辈会被排挤的。”Bill微笑道，语气里还带着些许风趣。  
闻言，PJ大将那张冷硬且不常露出其他表情的脸上竟少见得扯出个浅淡笑意：“Bill先生真是幽默。”  
随PJ大将一同接待的士兵见到PJ大将的表情，着实有些惊了，出任务前他们并不知道自己要接待、护送的是谁。  
而他们这一队是由帝国军队中地位最高的贵族军官组成，能让他们出动的人，身份一定非比寻常。  
当Bill从飞机上下来时，他们每个人都有些摸不着头脑。  
因为Bill实在是太年轻了，看着也不过二十三四岁的样子，全身上下都充满着自信与活力，他们顺理成章得认为Bill是哪个帝国首脑的儿子。  
直到PJ大将的那一个笑才让他们恍然大悟，啊，他是Billkin！是那个Billkin！那个传奇！  
只见PJ大将在前面引路，Bill跟在他身后，其他人如钢枪一般站在路的两旁。  
“Bill先生果真是个小心谨慎的人。”PJ大将道。  
“选这个时间，本来是想回来就能看到帝国清晨的阳光，没想到天气倒不随我的心意。”Bill抬头看着天空上飘过的云说道。  
“一会儿云就会散去，Bill先生不用担心，但你现在如果实在想看，我即刻命人把那云轰散，Bill先生觉得如何？”  
闻言，Bill摆了摆手：“哈哈哈，PJ大将，帝国对待其他归国贵族都是这样吗？”  
“自然只有对Bill先生不同。”  
Bill嘴角勾起一个弧度，看着是在笑，可眼神却也变得有些深邃了：“真是我的荣幸。”  
就在Bill与PJ大将即将进入到那辆空中豪华轿车时，一声震天的警报声响了起来，空中车道应声关闭，随后就见东边天空，从平民窟的方向射来了数十枚导弹，空中之城的防导弹系统立即进行拦截。  
天空中发出剧烈声响，导弹的碎片就像是雨点一样落下。  
“应该是哪个想不开的贱民想要测试我们的科技，Bill先生不用担心。”  
未等PJ大将说完，就见一架小型战机快速从云层中冲了出来。  
“怎么会有战机？”不知那群军官中的谁喊了一句，随后就听“轰”的一声，一颗不知道从哪里落下来的炸弹在旁边炸响。  
一时间土石乱飞，烟尘炸起，旁边的平台陷落了一大半。  
不过好在，炸弹爆炸的地点与他们尚有一些距离，而且Bill以及在场所有贵族的服装都是特制的，区区炸弹的余威并不能对他们造成伤害，最多的就是让他们灰头土脸，将完美、整洁的外表弄乱、弄脏，再让他们本来不错的心情变得糟糕透顶而已。  
“那些低贱的平民真是粗鲁。”旁边的军官说道。  
Bill倒是面无表情，就好像这些突发事故他都不少经历、习以为常了。  
这时，另一架专属于帝国的战机从远处飞来，只见那架战机机尾似乎写着两个字母，眨眼间就与那架入侵的战机绞斗起来。  
“Bill先生，让你受惊了。”PJ大将阴沉着脸。  
Bill微笑道：“没事儿，不过他们好像是冲我来的。”  
PJ大将没接Bill的话，脸色看着更加可怕。  
随后PJ大将就走到一旁，一块浮空的半透明电子屏幕前，A帝国的元首投影出现在那里。  
Bill无意多听他们的谈话，便渡着步子走到陷落的建筑旁。  
而空中两架战机在缠斗，云层被它们弄散了不少，只见入侵的那架明显不是帝国战机的对手，一个飞行间就被帝国战机击落，正落在塌陷的建筑坑里，帝国战机从天空上快速降落，落到那架被击落的战机旁。  
一旁瓦砾里盛开了一株蒲公英被Bill无意看见，他停下脚步，双手插在兜里，看着它。  
  
Bill掏出兜里的烟，打算点上一根，这时候，帝国战机的机舱门打开了，天空中云雾彻底散了，阳光洒下，落在那个人身上。  
那人戴着头盔，看不见长相，他穿着一身白色军装，身形修长、板正，举手投足间都无比干净利落、敏捷迅速。  
Bill站在高处，那人的身旁是四起的硝烟，他看着他。  
不知那个人是忘记换作战服还是作战服本就如此，白色军装穿在他身上实在是好看极了，那是一种由内而外散发出的俊俏，哪怕没有看到脸，Bill都觉得他一定很漂亮。  
是的，漂亮，Bill也不懂为什么自己看到他的第一眼脑海中会浮现这个词。  
Bill朝着那人所在的方向走去。  
他突然想看看那人头盔下面的头发是不是被打理得一丝不苟。  
周围的灰尘散去不少，阳光愈发清亮 空气中有股淡淡的香味，藏在烟尘里。  
Bill脚步很慢，很慢。  
心底的愉悦让他不要走得太快。  
他慢慢缩小自己与那个人之间的距离，如若调情。  
Bill走到他身后不远处，缓声道：“早上好，士兵。”  
然而话音刚落，一声熟悉的、却实在诡异的、类似蚊子飞行的声音落在了Bill耳中，让他背脊一僵。  
只见Bill脸色大变，下意识地把手里的烟一扔，大喊道：“快离开那里！那里有ks1126！”  
白色身影一怔，随后便被Bill拉住了手腕。  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那人没有说话，也没有睁开眼睛。  
>  Bill勾着嘴角又离他近了一些，这个空间的平衡似乎就要被打破了，如果平衡被打破，这好不容易建立起的生存间隙就会不复存在。  
>  搞不好的话，他们都会死。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【不，他们不会死！他们折磨的是我！】

A帝国的空中之城里曾被人引爆过一颗ks1126。  
那一颗迄今为止，威力最强的高阶武器，据说只要一颗普通规格的就可以轻易将一个占地万余平方公里的城市湮灭。  
湮灭就是什么都不剩，连战后残骸都不复存在。  
A帝国帝都的空中之城本该如此的。  
可是偏偏不巧。  
那个妄图让空中之城毁灭的人也不曾想到，他投掷的ks1126并没有将那至高上界清除，反而再一次成就了那个本就被奉为传奇的男人。  
  
“快离开那里！那里有ks1126！”  
白色身影一怔，随后便被Bill拉住了手腕。  
下一刻，就见Bill边拉着那个士兵后退边从西服上衣口袋里拿出一个带着温润光芒的圆球，扔向那架坠毁的入侵战机。  
“我的战机！”白色人影吼道，奈何Bill死死抓着他的手腕，不让他靠近半步。  
“Bill先生怎么了！”PJ大将朝着他们快步过来，但距离尚远。  
Bill喊：“别过来——”  
“轰——”的一声，大地剧烈震颤起来，原本被炸弹炸塌的建筑再一次开裂崩塌。  
还在那摇摇欲坠的残破建筑上奔命的Bill和白色人影，眨眼间，就与脚下的地面一同坠落。  
与此同时，周围升起一片浓厚的烟尘。  
PJ大将被身后察觉到情况的军官立马拉住，当下手中武器弹射而出，变成一个能够减缓下坠速度的悬浮器。  
风过，烟尘散去。  
原本那架入侵战机坠毁的位置留下一个直径五米，深不见底的黑洞，黑洞周围无数华丽建筑统统变成了一片废墟。  
“快去！务必找到Bill先生！”PJ大将咬着后槽牙，说道：“查查，那个驾驶帝国战机的士兵是谁？”  
片刻后，关了通讯器的军官面色凝重道：“回长官，是……”  
“谁？”  
“是PP上校……”  
“什么？！”  
  
“咳咳咳！”  
瓦砾之下，一身狼狈的Bill被建筑物困在狭小的空隙里，好在他足够幸运，周围钢筋互相支撑，倒没有伤到他，还给他留了一个足够活动的空间。  
“醒了？”冷淡的声音从旁边传来。  
因为没有光亮，Bill看不清周围的情况，但隐隐约约有所感觉。  
那个人离他不远。  
“士兵？”Bill道，随后剧烈地一阵咳嗽，他每咳一下，周围建筑里的灰土就掉下一些，但都是小块碎石，也不打紧。  
“忍着，别再咳了，再咳这里塌了我们都得死。”那人说道，语气冷硬。  
闻言，Bill倒是生生憋下了想要咳嗽的冲动，但是越憋想法越强烈，最后实在忍不住，Bill就用自己的胳膊肘堵住了嘴。  
一口沙石灌到嘴里，Bill觉得这可真是够滑稽的。  
“你最好别乱动！”那人警告道。  
Bill吐了一口嘴里的东西，动了动眉毛，道：“应该有人来救我们吧。”  
整理好自己喉咙的Bill终于舒服了。  
不过，这句话他问得自然也奇怪。  
他这等身份，会有人选择不救吗？  
“听PJ大将叫你Bill先生，你是那个Billkin吗？”那人开口问道。  
“……嗯，让我想想，我确实叫Billkin，但你口里的那个人与我是不是同一个我就不知道了，不如你说说‘那个Billkin’是一个什么样的人？”  
Bill的声音很低，里面又带着隐隐的柔，语速不快，很像是静夜里耳边的低喃，可能他是怕自己声音太大震动了周围建筑，可听起来却实在是充满着让人心痒的磁性。  
黑暗里的人沉默了片刻，他在思考Bill话里的意思。  
“怎么不回答？”看不见的黑暗里，Bill勾起嘴角。  
他在故意调戏那个人。  
想起阳光下那人的身影，Bill的玩味心愈发重了。  
“帝国里没有第二个能被PJ大将尊称先生的人，所以，Bill先生怕没人来救你吗？”  
闻言，Bill的笑意加深，看来那个人不是一个可以被他言语任意驱使的简单军官。  
“你觉得呢？”Bill道。  
那人没有说话。  
“怎么又不回答？”  
“Bill先生是帝国，乃至2103号星球上最尊贵的人，我想没有人希望你出意外。”  
“那今天就不是意外了，而是谋杀，”Bill眼光皎洁，瞳孔里隐含着不易被人察觉的深邃与探索：“你也是来杀我的？”  
黑暗里再一次陷入了诡异的安静，只有时不时沙石滚落的细小声音在周围响起，那声音似乎在告诉他们，这里的时间并没有被停止。  
空气里某种淡淡的香味，钻到Bill鼻腔里。这股味道，他刚刚闻见过，此刻嗅起来倒是更让他觉得幻妙。  
那人答道：“我没有接到杀Billkin的命令。”  
“士兵，你的回答很有趣，”Bill笑道：“我可真算幸运啊，不然我已经死了，但要说起来，更幸运的还是你。”  
“你不好奇我为什么这么说吗？”见那人没有接话，Bill提问道。  
“愿闻其详。”  
Bill笑了，故意压低了声音：“因为——”  
“咳咳……”或许是空气里的灰尘同样让训练有素的帝国军官无法忍耐，那人闷着声咳嗽起来，被打断的Bill便没有继续说下去。  
那人咳嗽倒是不要紧，但他这一咳周围大块的沙石砖块开始哗啦哗啦往下掉。  
这个空间隐隐有二次崩塌的预兆。  
Bill察觉到不对劲，同样是咳嗽，为什么两个人所造成的影响完全不同。  
“士兵，你成了这里的顶梁？ ”Bill逗趣得说道。  
那人还是没有回答。  
“哐”一块带着钢筋的砖块砸到Bill腿边，他下意识地弓起身子。  
Bill越想越觉得哪里蹊跷，他应该看看周围的情况。  
Bill摸向自己的西裤口袋，他的仿古质的打火机果然还在里面。  
只听打火机滑轮的声音一响，光亮一下子充满了这块狭小的空间。  
Bill眯着眼睛，长时间处在黑暗里，他的视觉还没有恢复。  
“很晃眼。”那人说道。  
Bill寻着声，看过去。  
光亮中能明显看到Bill的瞳孔紧紧一缩，眉头紧皱。  
一时间，Bill……不知该说什么。  
只见那个原本身穿白色军装、头戴头盔的俊俏军官，正用自己的背脊撑着这方狭小天地，白色军装上全是泥土砂石、几根钢筋贴着他的身体冒出尖来，隐隐之间还能看到些微血迹，头盔护着他的头，但脸前的部分已经碎裂脱落，露出一半他的面容。  
能让帝国高级军官的特制军服变成这个样子，就说明那人正在承受着旁人无法想象的千万重量。  
Bill震惊，因为他从没想过有人会以这样的姿态护在他身前。  
同样，他也觉得愧疚，归根结底，这场“意外”是因他而起。  
Bill仔细看向那人。  
  
他的皮肤很白，嘴唇殷红，此时在打火机的光照下，睫毛看起来就像是两把上好的羽扇。  
他的眉宇之间含着冷冽，而Bill在他的冷冽下面又看出些难以描述的性感。  
那个人确实是极漂亮的，因为无法适应光亮而闭起的眼睛让他多了一丝神秘，会让人很好奇，他的眼眸是什么样子，他的瞳孔又是什么颜色……  
  
Bill察觉到自己心中涌动的……情欲。  
  
“士兵，有人说过你很漂亮吗？”Bill压着心里的翻涌思绪，道。  
那人皱起眉头，很不高兴：“Bill先生，你应该看得出来我没多少力气跟你说话。”言罢，那人便闭了嘴，一句话也不说了。  
Bill关了火光，他怕再看下去，自己会忍不住靠近。  
一瞬间，这里又是满满的黑暗了。  
黑暗里，Bill却止不住遐想。  
人类真是一个神奇的物种，这种情况下，还不忘贪欢。  
  
打火机滑轮的声音再次响起。  
亮了，Bill也离那人近了。  
“士兵，你叫什么名字？”Bill道。  
那人没有说话，也没有睁开眼睛。  
Bill勾着嘴角又离他近了一些，这个空间的平衡似乎就要被打破了，如果平衡被打破，这好不容易建立起的生存间隙就会不复存在。  
搞不好的话，他们都会死。  
那人刚想警告，还未开口就被Bill抱在怀里。  
沙石滚落，二次塌陷果然来了。  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bill先生真是恶趣味。”PP压着自己滔天怒火，一字一顿地说道：“那你是否想过，杀你，不用武器我也可以轻易做到，而且——”  
>  PP站起身，Bill止了笑，但眉宇里一丝惧怕都没有，依旧轻佻。  
>  “这里只有我们两个人，你是被人杀的还是被建筑压死的，除了我没人知道。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【补档完毕，后续不定时更新，希望大家食用愉快！】

PP觉得肋骨很疼，应该是骨折了。  
睁开眼睛，他看到自己和Billkin在一层发着淡淡乳白色光亮的球形薄膜里面，周围坍塌下来的建筑将这个球夹在其中，他们两个倒是安全得很。  
“士兵，我说过你足够幸运吧。”Bill抱着PP，声音里是满满来自上位者的自信，PP这才意识到自己似乎在那个人怀里。  
PP皱着眉头，想离开男人的怀抱，又听Bill道：“别乱动！”Bill紧了紧抱人的双手。  
“Bill先生，这样做如果是为了求生的话，我可以原谅你的行为。”PP冷冷说道。  
“如果不是呢？”Bill不动声色地吸了吸他身上的味道。  
是一种花香，扶桑？不对，不止花香，我想想，是什么呢。  
“Bill先生可能会断掉几根肋骨。”  
对了，这是一股……特别淡的椰子味！  
很好闻，很诱人，让人想，品尝一下。  
“士兵，你喜欢椰子？”Bill道。  
PP没有回答。  
“我原本不喜欢椰子，闻到那个味道就受不了，不过我想，今天之后我会爱上这个味道。”Bill有些轻佻地说道。  
“Bill先生，你可以放开我吗？”PP冷淡地问。  
“可以倒是可以，不过你要回答我一个问题。”Bill仗着自己身份尊贵，普通军官不敢对他动粗，就无赖地使用自己的优待。  
没想到，PP一侧身，膝盖一勾就轻易挣脱了Bill的怀抱。  
因为怕动作太大，废墟里结构不稳再出现什么意外，PP就没有下重手，只弄麻了Bill的手臂。  
球里的空间不大也不小，直径在PP看来差不多有三米左右，足够他与Bill拉开距离，再坐下休息一会儿了。  
Bill双手抱怀，双手虽然难受，但他还是一边抽着凉气一边笑了出来：“我就是想问你个名字，士兵，你倒是动作快。”  
光球本身的光亮不刺目也不昏暗，是一种柔柔的、和缓的光芒，像是清晨的朝阳将这个空间照亮。  
PP没有理他，将自己头上破烂的头盔摘了下去，随手扔在一边，本来在旁边说话的Bill见他如此倒是闭上了嘴。  
  
Bill的目光本就锁着PP，并且一直透过碎裂的头盔窥探里面的容貌，因为他实在好奇他瞳孔的颜色，也期待着那除去遮挡的完整面目。  
Bill等待着，就像等待礼物被人拆开一般，满怀心跳。  
当PP将头盔卸去，露出那张脸的时候，Bill心头仿佛被什么东西突然照亮了，刺刺地、柔柔地，让他觉得痒，觉得美妙绝伦，移不开眼。  
归国这一趟，赚了！  
Bill扯着嘴角笑着。  
PP起先没注意身旁的Bill，自顾自地看了看自己身上的军装，见外套破了，就直接把外面的军装脱了，只穿里面的衬衫。  
混着沙石的白色军装被PP折好放在手臂上，动作一丝不苟，就像他这个人一样。现在PP的情绪紧绷，经历了那一场生死危机，整个人都有些躁。  
  
原来，眼瞳是黑色的。  
  
Bill手插着兜，眼里含着探索从头至脚地扫着PP，最后，目光停在了PP受伤隐隐渗出血的腰部。  
血染着白色的衣料，如若一朵盛开的鲜红扶桑，开在PP的身上。  
诱人的，让人想要尝尝他的味道。  
Bill抬手摸了一下鼻子，他在压抑自己想要触碰的冲动。  
  
PP其实一直能感受到注视，本不想多加回应，但架不住那个注视变得越来越炽烈，让他觉得有被冒犯，便皱着眉头看了过去，以示警告。  
却不想，PP倒被Bill的那个眼神激起了警戒。  
Bill的那个眼神在PP看来十分陌生，因为他长这么大从来没见过谁这样看过他。  
而这个目光里的兴趣、深邃，以及想要掩藏的某种侵略都让他觉得危险。  
是的，危险，好像下一刻，那个人就会扑过来，吃得他连骨头都不剩。  
PP下意识地摸了摸武装带，但是事出紧急，他没带武器……只好用眼神，来表达此刻他的不悦。  
  
错了，不是黑色的，是靛蓝吗……也不对，是比靛蓝还要深、极贴近黑曜石的幽夜色。  
特别的眼瞳，Bill意识到。  
  
“士兵，你的名字。”Bill朝PP走近了两步。  
PP锁着眉头，脸冷得刺人，可Bill就像是根本没有察觉到一般，又近了一步，最后，在PP能够忍耐的最近距离处，停了。  
“怎么，不好意思告诉我？”Bill轻浮得就像一个风流贵族，但Bill身上又带着其他贵族身上不常见的极端自信。  
“Bill先生，你可以安静一会儿吗？”PP道，他冷得就像一块冰。  
见Bill没有其他动作，PP犹豫了一下，最后盘腿坐到了地上，他看着在闭目养神，其实是在调整自己被Bill引得燥郁的心情。  
“你不告诉我的话，我只好自己猜了。”  
Bill靠在球里的内壁，仰面躺了下去，双手交叠放在自己头下。  
PP没有回答。  
Bill也闭上眼睛，PP身上的味道，更浓了一些，隐隐飘来，真的是好闻极了：“TOM,KUL,JO,CK,DT……”Bill胡乱猜着，但他就像是故意逗趣一样，没有一点认真，直到说了十几个名字后：“我想到一个。”  
Bill停顿了一下，道：“士兵，你不会叫、PP吧。”  
闻言，PP睁开眼睛看向Bill。  
而Bill就像是预料到PP会是这个反应一样，勾着嘴角，缓缓睁开眼，用目光接着PP的审视：“我说得对吧，PP上校。”  
“Bill先生既然早就知道，怎么还说了这么多？”  
“你猜猜？”  
PP看着他，没有接话。  
“哈哈哈哈，因为我想看看PP上校会不会一步一步走进我的圈套。”Bill轻声道。  
“什么圈套？”PP紧锁眉头。  
“就是……像这样……”Bill贴近PP，PP侧耳听着，没想到Bill竟手一揽，捞住PP的腰，然后就对他的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气，那白皙的皮肤瞬间红了。  
PP大怒，将Bill推到一边，喘着粗气，眼中的怒气都要冲出来杀人了。  
“Bill先生，我如果带了武器，你现在已经死了。”  
“可你没带。”  
Bill捂着肚子，呵呵笑了起来。  
他就是仗着自己身份尊贵，PP不敢动他。  
“Bill先生真是恶趣味。”PP压着自己滔天怒火，一字一顿地说道：“那你是否想过，杀你，不用武器我也可以轻易做到，而且——”  
PP站起身，Bill止了笑，但眉宇里一丝惧怕都没有，依旧轻佻。  
“这里只有我们两个人，你是被人杀的还是被建筑压死的，除了我没人知道。”  
Bill摸了摸自己的下巴，眯起眼睛。  
他还是不觉得害怕，反而有些沉迷PP此刻所表露出的隐忍怒意。  
  
就在这时，光球外传来巨大震动声，PL大将他们终于挖开了那片废墟。  
“Bill先生，你们没事吧！”  
  
当日夜里，做完一系列检查的Bill站在自己庄园的阳台上，手里拿着那个救了他和PP性命的小光球。  
他的脚边摆了一地的椰子和扶桑花，风过，气味隐幽。  
想起PP，Bill脸上的志在必得毫不掩藏。  
他在手边漂浮的半透明显示器上点了点，然后发出去一则消息，没过一会儿一通电话就打了进来，电话接通，一个管家模样的投影出现在一旁。  
“Bill先生，您真的决定将kc05叫做Light curtain，光幕吗？”  
“嗯，下周光幕发布地点就定在A帝国，安保要求由kritt家族负责，并且将第一个光幕投放地选在这里，”Bill道：“今天ks1126被引爆的新闻可以放出去了。”  
“有关于您的部分……”  
“全部保留。”  
“是。”  
“这几天所有访客都帮我推了。”  
“是。”  
Bill看着茫茫夜色，吸了一口夜中的空气，但总觉得少了点什么：“PP上校，我们很快就会再见面的。”  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我跟你睡一晚，你把我跟Karli的事情忘掉，如何？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【补档】

我从来没见过那样一双眼睛，那么静、那么冷淡，带着深沉的幽夜色，看过去就像是看进了浓稠的黑夜。  
我从来没那样想要看一个人因为我而疯狂。  
我想看他的宁静夜空被暴风过境，我想将他的所有冷淡扯碎。  
“Bill先生，我如果带了武器，你现在已经死了。”  
我知道他生气了，可他的愤怒真是秀色可餐，他的红、他的呼吸，他的隐忍，啊，真想，真想扒开他的衣服，分开他的双腿，狠狠顶入。  
“Bill先生真是恶趣味。那你是否想过，杀你，不用武器我也可以轻易做到，而且——这里只有我们两个人，你是被人杀的还是被建筑压死的，除了我没人知道。”  
他的喉咙被堵住，被蹂躏发出呜呜的声音听起来一定很棒。  
我相信，  
他会爱上那个滋味……  
  
“Bill先生！您醒醒！”  
Bill被人从睡梦中叫醒。而叫他的人，原来是他的AI机器人管家四三。  
Bill的头很痛，他还记得自己做了一个美梦，不过梦没有做完就被四三强行叫醒了，梦里一些片段现在还停留在自己脑海中，余味犹在。  
美梦未做完的失落感让他尤其觉得生气，他揉着额头沉着脸道：“四三，我希望你能够给我一个合理的解释，不然你的系统重置程序很快就可以启动。”  
“Bill先生您刚刚的心跳已经超过每分钟一百八十下，为了您的健康着想，四三不得不将您唤醒！”  
Bill坐起身，垮着脸喝了一口水。  
他稍微清醒了一些：“调出昨晚我的健康追踪记录，将最后一段高频脑电波提取出来给我。”  
“系统分析中，请您稍等。”  
“昨晚我做了几个梦？”Bill道。  
“健康追踪记录显示，宙纪元120年6月24日晚，您的高频脑电波出现时间分别为：0:42至1:12、2:34至2:56、4:02至4:57、6:00至6:46。由于人类脑电波高频波段与梦境相关，所以粗略估计，Bill先生昨晚做了四个梦。最后一段高频脑电波已调出。”  
Bill看了一眼时钟，现在是6:50。  
只见Bill在他的悬浮半透明电子屏幕上将那段脑电波导入到一个软件里，然后经过一个工程处理脑电波就变成了一个可视化梦境，Bill又从其他文件夹里选出了另几个波段，加入到原本的梦境工程中。  
“Bill先生，您为什么要这样做？”  
“你不懂。”  
“四三是AI机器人，确实不懂人类的某些行为。”  
没过一会儿，Bill的梦境就已重新加工完成，看看时间，七点多了时间已经不早了。  
“四三，将那个文件放入私密空间。”Bill道。  
“请问Bill先生，安全等级设为？”  
“最高。”  
“已操作成功。”  
“今天有什么行程。”Bill边说边走进浴室，水声响起。  
热水淋下，浴室里升起一层水雾。  
四三是一个设计成无指定形态的半固态机器人，因为制作它的材料高级，它的外形可以随意变化。  
最近Bill迷上了扶桑花和椰子，所以四三的形状就理所当然地被设定成一颗半人高、开着扶桑花的椰子。  
“上午九点公司例会，十点与A帝国军方商讨光幕发布会事宜，十二点，帝国首脑邀您共进午餐，下午两点，科研室报告会。”四三控制着浴室里的机器，将它的声音从浴室音响里传出：“另，今天五点，Pol家族将举办Karli小姐十六岁生日舞会，邀请您出席，您还没有答复。”  
“舞会？”  
“是。”  
“邀请名单给我看一眼。”  
说完，浴室墙壁上便出现一排名字。  
“他不去吗。”Bill呢喃了一下：“查查，PP上校今天有什么任务。”  
过了一会儿，四三道：“PP上校，今日休假，不过，他在kin商城订了一条女士项链，预约今天下午三点送货。”  
Bill从浴室里走出来，只用浴巾裹着下半身，边擦头上的水边道：“那就出席吧，舞会。”  
“是。”  
  
下午五点，Pol家族庄园里，空中之城的贵族陆续而来。  
这Pol家族主武器制造，在ks1126研制出来之前，一直是A帝国数一数二的武器制造商，武器销往全球各地，后来就算ks1126问世，Bill一举成为全球顶级军火商，Pol家族的武器依旧以相对低廉的价格占据平民市场。  
Pol家族与kritt家族是世交，Khun与PP更是一起长大的好友，两人年纪相仿，上学参军都在一块，后来PP留在部队，Khun读书接管家业，两人有空时还会一起碰面。  
Khun的妹妹Karli年纪不大，但从小就爱粘着PP，一见到PP就哥哥哥哥叫个不停，多年前家中长辈曾打趣，让Karli长大后嫁给PP，没想到那个小丫头一口就答应下来了，PP没多想，倒是一直拿她当妹妹。  
这天Bill来得很早，因为早，其他贵族还没有到。Bill和Pol家的人简单寒暄了几句之后，就以参观院子为由在Pol家的庄园里自行闲逛了起来。  
Bill走到后花园，正巧看到PP和Karli。  
PP低着头喝咖啡，而对面Karli则痴情地看着PP，她的眼角眉梢都带着少女怀春的娇羞之态，Bill看一眼就知道，那Karli喜欢PP。  
有趣。  
Bill故意没有走近，坐在一旁花廊里。  
他很好奇，阳光下，他的PP上校会怎样对待象牙塔里的小公主。  
  
“PP哥哥，你为我选的项链真好看！以后我要天天带着它！”Karli是个可爱又漂亮的女孩子，虽然年纪才十六，但她发育的不错，身材凹凸有致，皮肤白皙、眼睛明亮有神，活脱脱就是一个洋娃娃。  
“喜欢就好，Khun呢，来了这么久也不见他。”PP朝Karli身后看了看。  
可能是因为军人天生的敏锐，他尤其多看了一眼花廊。  
“PP哥哥怎么一来就找Khun，你不喜欢Karli吗？不喜欢和Karli待在一起吗？”Karli抿着红唇，好像很难过的样子。  
“我有事情和Khun商量，而且我已经坐很久了。”PP耐着性子回答，样子虽然依旧严肃，但是身上那股拒人于千里之外的劲儿倒丝毫没有表露出来。  
“不管不管，今天我生日，PP哥哥只能陪我！”Karli把椅子拉到PP身边，顺势直接抱上PP的胳膊，撒娇道：“PP哥哥帮我把项链戴上，好吗？”  
Karli眨着大眼睛，她的眼睛水汪汪的，就像是上好的蓝宝石一样，看起来漂亮极了。  
PP拿起项链站起身来。  
“PP哥哥最好啦！”  
项链被戴到Karli的脖子上，但是，Karli又长又卷的头发也被项链圈住了，PP只能将头发小心翼翼地抽出来，没想到PP刚一用力，Karli就道：“痛！PP哥哥你弄痛我了。”  
“勾到了吗？”  
PP动作一停不敢用力，这时Karli抬起手，故意盖在PP的手掌上，带着他帮自己把头发弄了出来。  
PP本想抽出手，可一动，Karli就喊痛，只好作罢。  
花廊里的人，眼神幽深，他对他的兴趣越来越浓厚。  
头发弄出来之后，Karli站起身，向PP行礼，PP没多想就笑了笑，没想到Karli直接扑到了PP怀里，双手紧紧地环着他：“PP哥哥，刚刚我在逗你呢。”  
Karli穿了一件抹胸礼服，她的动作让独属于少女的丰盈显露无疑。  
PP僵硬着身体，他想推开Karli，可他不知道手该放哪儿，十分手足无措，Karli继续道：“PP哥哥，Karli喜欢你，你跟Karli结婚好不好？”  
PP脑袋嗡得一声炸了。  
还没等PP开口，Karli就惦着脚尖想要亲吻PP，PP一躲，少女的吻落在了他的嘴边。  
“Karli，你还小，我只把你当妹妹……”  
“我不听！我不管！我就要和PP哥哥结婚！你如果不答应我，我就告诉Khun，说你弄疼我了！”Karli眨着大眼睛，一脸单纯美丽，可说出来的话却是让PP觉得从后脊开始发凉。  
PP抽出胳膊，握着Karli的肩膀，终于将她推离了自己。  
只见PP一脸严肃道：“Karli，你知道你的话足以杀掉我吗？”  
“PP哥哥……”Karli也没想到自己无心的一句话，会让PP这般反感，Karli有些后悔那么说了。  
“Karli，今天是你的生日，我作为你哥哥的朋友前来为你庆生，待的时间也够久了，我还有其他事情要处理，就不留下来参加舞会了。”说完，PP转身快步朝花园外面走去。  
见PP要走，Karli追在他身后：“PP哥哥，你生气了吗？你不要生气，Karli不是有意的。”越说声音里哭腔越明显。  
PP脚步一停，叹了一口气：“我是真的有事，改天我再来看你。”  
“PP哥哥……”  
“帮我跟Khun说一声，好了，你也去准备把，舞会快开始了。”PP和缓着语气说道。  
“那PP哥哥改天一定要来！”  
PP没有接话，而是说道：“祝Karli公主生日快乐。”，微微勾了一下嘴角，离开了。  
看着PP离开的背影，Karli站在原地好一会儿，随后就捂着脸哭了起来。  
  
PP离开Pol家庄园时，正是贵族们陆续而来的时候，PP跟他们打了招呼后就回到了自己的车上。  
他坐在驾驶座上，捏了捏眉心。  
今天Karli的话真的是提醒了他，以后不能再单独和Karli见面，否则，他的人生真的要被毁了。  
PP启动汽车悬浮系统，准备回部队。就在这时，身穿高定西装的Bill敲了敲他的车窗玻璃。  
“PP上校，我们又见面了。”  
PP不是很想理他，只点了点头就要启动汽车，没想到Bill开口道：“刚刚路过Pol家族的后花园，看见了一些有趣的事情。”  
PP的动作停了，皱着眉头看向Bill，也不知道Bill是不是有意的，他正摆弄着自己手上的电子悬浮器。  
“Bill先生是在威胁我？”  
“PP上校误会了，我并没有其他意思，只是想跟你成为朋友。”  
PP眯着眼睛，没有说话。  
Bill似乎已经习惯了PP不说话的样子，接着道：“这几天晚上，我都会梦到自己被PP上校追杀，梦醒之余，我真的是害怕极了。”  
Bill舔了舔嘴唇，目光落在PP的嘴角，那被别人亲吻的地方。  
他抬起手，抹了一下自己的嘴角，眼神变得侵略：“我觉得PP上校跟我变成朋友之后，那种害怕的感觉才会消失。”  
Bill舔了一下嘴唇，看着PP的表情极尽暧昧。  
“只是朋友？”PP可不是傻子，从废墟之下Bill对他动手动脚开始，他就察觉出Bill对自己的心思。  
“如果能更进一步，我倒是求之不得。”  
闻言，PP的脸有些阴晴不定，过了好一会儿，他说道：“好。”  
“好？”Bill思考着PP话里的意思。  
“我跟你睡一晚，你把我跟Karli的事情忘掉，如何？”  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斗兽场，顾名思义，是观看野兽或是奴隶角斗的场所，这里的兽和奴隶都指代罪民或是下等平民。而PP为什么会出现在那里？  
>  角斗又是为了什么？

PP回到部队寝室，换下便服的他用冷水洗了一个澡，洗完，他站在镜子前看着镜子里的自己。  
眼前浮现出Bill的脸：只是想跟你做朋友……如果能更进一步，我倒是求之不得。  
PP的眼神变得温和，随后轻声说了一句：“Billkin。”  
  
次日，午后。  
“Bill先生，有PP上校发给您的邮件。”四三的声音传来。  
待在实验室做项目研发的Bill放下了手头的工具，走出实验室，机器人为他去除身上的防护。  
“调出来我看看。”Bill一边洗着手一边道。  
[明天晚上七点整，明日之巷，231层]，并且附带了一张黑色烫金电子卡片。  
Bill擦了擦手上的水珠，道：“上面说的地点在什么位置。”  
“卫星地图显示，明日之巷不在上界内，它建在平民巷深处。专为平民服务的娱乐性场所，拥有者未知。”  
“有趣，”Bill坐进沙发，拿起四三为他现磨好的咖啡：“评估一下安全等级。”  
“安全等级中等。不过因为目的地位于中低等平民居住的巷里，考虑不利因素，危险等级显著增高，安全性无法估量，综合判断，这次行程应该取消。”  
Bill拿咖啡匙搅动了一下咖啡。PP上校，你会带给我怎样的惊喜呢。  
“我记得没错的话，明天晚上有一场与Z帝国总理一起出席的晚宴。”Bill道。  
“是的，明天晚上六点三十分，公务宴会。”  
“推掉。”  
四三顶着头上的扶桑花，冷冰冰地说了一句：“Bill先生，你们人类的行为真的是很奇怪。”  
“你知道我要做什么了？”  
“推掉公务宴会，空出时间，您才可以去PP上校所说的明日之巷。四三除了不懂人类所拥有的感情，其他能力都是这个星球上最优秀的。”  
闻言，Bill揉了揉四三的椰子头：“你还没有心，可你如果有了心，那才真是一个大麻烦。”  
“四三有芯片，有内核系统，比人类的心脏和大脑强大数亿倍。”  
“所以说你很可怕。”  
“四三不明白。”  
“不用明白。”  
四三头上的扶桑花耷拉了下去，看起来就像是不开心一样：“是。”  
  
平民地界很少有百层高楼，而明日之巷的主体建筑算上地下的部分，整体有256层。外界都说，这明日之巷是高等平民大坊主所建。  
大坊主在平民中地位极高，也算是下界顶尖的“贵族”了，他与上界真正的贵族关系匪浅，经常将平民的少男少女送到上界去，所以受到上界人士的庇佑。  
  
宙纪元120年6月26日，晚，六点五十分，明日之巷。  
从走进明日之巷开始，明里暗里统统被有关于性爱、赌博、毒品的信息所充斥。  
明日之巷200层往上便不是普通人可以进入的，出入全凭那一张黑卡。  
Bill身穿简单的休闲服，脸上戴着墨镜和黑色口罩，拿着PP邮件中附带的黑色电子卡片，被一位男侍者引着，来到了明日之巷231层。  
独立电梯门打开，Bill有些意外。  
因为231层里面实在装修豪华、富丽堂皇，没有丝毫下层的混乱与不堪，穿过明亮灯光的走廊，Bill竟来到一个有透明玻璃阻挡的看台上，而看台外面便是斗兽场。  
侍者将手中红酒打开倒入醒酒瓶中，随后就离开了这里，只留Bill一个人。  
Bill透过看台发现，每一层楼都只有一个看台，这意味着，每层楼只单独开放给预约者、或者是预约者邀请的伙伴。纵观全场，最佳的观赛地点就是Bill这一层，他的位置正能看到斗兽场内绝佳的画面。  
  
七点整。  
所有电子灯光随着斗兽场内的光柱亮起而熄灭。  
Bill借着屋中闪烁的烛火，来到看台边，那里还放着一张圆桌和两把木质雕花仿古椅。  
只见Bill一只手插着兜，一只手拿起桌上的葡萄酒醒酒瓶，给自己倒了一杯，带着玫瑰花香气的葡萄酒被送入口中，Bill觉得这酒真是不错，比上界的有过之而无不及。  
他没有坐下而是站在那里，手里拿着高脚杯，注视着斗兽场内缓缓出现的两个人。  
同时，Bill也在思考PP把自己叫到这里的意图。  
只见斗兽场内的灯光愈发明亮，走出来的两个人也逐渐清晰在Bill的视野中，Bill喝酒的动作微微凝滞。  
因为斗兽场里的那个人似乎是PP。  
斗兽场，顾名思义，是观看野兽或是奴隶角斗的场所，这里的兽和奴隶都指代罪民或是下等平民。而PP为什么会出现在那里？  
角斗又是为了什么？  
Bill目光锁着场上赤裸着上身、只穿了一条黑色破旧长裤的人。  
那个人身体的线条优美，胸膛紧实，所有肌肉都被锻炼的精小而富有爆发力，他的胸膛起伏，似乎因为精神高度紧张，体表浮出了细密的汗珠。  
他紧紧盯着对面的大块头，眼神凶狠、且富有杀伤力。  
Bill晃了晃手里的红酒杯，大脑在飞速运转，与此同时，场上的灯光从亮白逐渐变成亮红，当光柱完全变成鲜红色的时候，场上的两个人厮杀起来。  
是真正的厮杀，拳拳到肉、刀刀见血的那种厮杀。  
厮杀足足持续了一刻钟，直到双方力竭，场上那个男人被对面的大块头锁住了脖子，这一场角斗才走向最后的缠斗。  
Bill品不下酒了，因为，下一秒那个男人可能就会死。  
他的额头青筋突了两下。  
Bill出声道，声音不大却也不小：“四三，启动自爆系统。”  
“Bill先生？”四三的声音在Bill耳中响起。  
“立——”  
“叮——”场内的红光变成了绿色，Bill抿着嘴，脸色有点发白。  
“Bill先生？”等不到下文，四三问道。  
Bill似乎松了一口气，“没事了。”说完，他有些自嘲的笑了笑。  
回到场内，本来还在上风的大块头现在已经倒在了血泊里没了气息，原来是刚刚大块头在抓住对手脖子的时候露出了致命点，被反杀了。  
那个男人坐在大块头流出的大片血迹里，低着头喘着粗气，整个人看起来颓唐又抖索，红色开在他身上依旧是极美的，有一种被凌虐的别样风情。  
这时，场中地面出现一个数字【12042324】。  
与此同时，Bill房间的看台玻璃上也出现一个数字键盘，键盘出现后，场中地面的数字开始快速变动，只不过，数字只变多、不变少。  
Bill又喝了一口酒，他当然知道这是在干什么。  
这是在拍卖，拍卖物就是斗兽场中的那个男人。  
数字停在了92000000，Bill没有动。  
场上灯光闪了两下，92000000变成了100000000.  
二十分钟后，斗兽场中的男人被送进了231层。  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个金发贵族含着笑，看着Bill的眼神中带着怜悯：“Bill先生，做人呢不能太自信，你觉得我今晚出现在这里，能没有做任何准备吗？区区Krit家族的小子能护得了你？”

Bill坐在沙发里，品着酒，看着那个躺在床上一丝不挂的男人，不知道在想什么。  
那个男人闭着眼，侧着身，背对着Bill，好像很累。  
Bill眉毛轻挑，抿了抿嘴，吃了一口桌上的水果后就拿着酒杯坐到床上。  
“不喝一杯吗？”Bill将酒杯递给他，轻轻道。  
那人睁开眼，接过，一饮而尽，许是喝得急了，咳了起来，酒洒出来一半，弄脏了床也弄脏了他刚洗好的身子。  
Bill眼神微眯，一用力就把刚刚那个浴血杀人的男人按回床上。  
  
明日之巷外，街口，一辆破旧四轮汽车里，这车虽然破旧，但在外面往里面看，丝毫看不到里面的情景。  
车内一前一后坐着两个人，后面的人有点眼熟，仔细一看不就是刚刚引着Bill去往231层的侍者吗，而坐在前排的那个人穿了一件白色衬衫，因为背对着侍者，看不见模样。  
只见那个侍者放下一个巴掌大的金属卡片后就下了车，快步钻回了明日之巷。  
车门关上，前面的人回过身拿那个东西。  
这时一辆越野车从旁边经过，刺眼的车灯被车玻璃的保护层过滤，变得柔和，映在那个人的脸上。  
那人皮肤白皙，像是上好的珍珠，让人忍不住触碰，可他这个人怎么看都太冷了。  
而这个人就是那本该被送进231层与Bill春宵一度的PP上校。  
PP拿起侍者放下的金属卡片，插到手臂上的环形机器里，轻轻按了几下后，他就看到了之前Bill从进入明日之巷，到观看斗兽表演、参与竞拍奴隶、一直到宠物被送进房间等一系列影像。  
PP面无表情，也不知道是高兴还是不高兴，直到他看见bill对着虚空说了一句：启动自爆系统，他的表情才稍稍有变化。  
似是起了一层波澜，但很快就恢复了平静。  
PP快速地浏览了一遍影像，随后就将之上传到了自己的终端，拔下卡片，拧动车钥匙，老旧汽车启动，正往空中之城开去。  
可就在这时，一声巨大的爆炸声从上空传来。  
PP从后视镜看到，一大块玻璃从天空中落下，砸死弄伤了不少平民。现场有些混乱，PP也发现了明日之巷外面徘徊的那几个穿着黑色西装、带着墨镜的人。  
怎么回事？！  
PP下了车，抬头，看到明日之巷200层往上的位置冒出滚滚浓烟。  
PP看了一眼手臂上的环形机器，皱起眉头。  
他本意是弄些Billkin的把柄在手上，却从没想过弄死他，现在这个情况，Billkin似乎有危险的样子。  
不过……或许这爆炸跟他并无关系呢。就算是冲着他来的……  
PP想起Billkin的姿态，想起他的手腕，并不觉得有人会真的伤害到Billkin。  
PP拉开车门，坐了回去，汽车重新发动。  
可若……有个万一……呢。  
  
PP快步走进明日之巷，直接坐上了专为高层人员而设在角落的隐藏电梯。  
下了电梯，PP大步流星地朝着231层中心而去。  
刚一露头，PP就见到走廊尽头的房间，敞着门，Bill额头、身上全是血，倒在里面，而更远处的是那个长得极像PP自己的那个奴隶。  
那人侧对着PP的方向，正用方巾擦拭着自己的手指。  
PP见到这幅样子的Bill，虽然觉得解气，但没由来的，心底升起一团怒火。  
PP知道，这一切情绪的源头，就是Billkin，那个一直以来高高在上、异常自信的轻佻男人。  
“长官，还要继续吗？”231层那个奴隶问道。  
原来里面，还有另一个人，不过因为角度问题，PP看不到那人的长相，只能透过屋子里的玻璃反光，隐约瞧见那人的身形。  
那人身穿一身白色高定西装，留着一头金色长发，身材纤瘦却高大。  
不用看脸只看外形，PP就确认，那个人是个贵族。  
只听那个金发贵族用着极清亮的声音说道：“Bill先生，你如果还不把构成光幕的原材料说出来，今天你真的会死哦。”  
Bill咳了咳，吐出一口血，灰色运动服上满是星星点点的血迹：“你杀得了我吗？”  
“那Bill先生一路走好。”  
金发贵族背过身，似乎不想看到杀人的情景，打火机的滑轮声响起，火光一闪，那个人点了一支烟，烟雾吞吐，等着那颗2103号星球最闪耀夺目的巨星陨落。  
擦指的奴隶得到指令，扔下方巾，只见他手指互相捏着，骨节发出嘎嘣的声音，朝着Bill走去。  
Bill坐起身，弹了弹身上的灰尘，他好像看见了走廊里的PP，眉头挑了挑，嘴角露笑。  
他真的极端自信。  
他也好像真的什么都不怕。  
一声类似箭矢离弦的声音响起，随后人体落地声就让那个背对着Bill的金发贵族惋惜地摇了摇头：“可惜啊，Bill先生，你实在是太固执了，否则也不会如此英年早逝。”  
“咳咳，对不起。”Bill道。  
金发贵族一愣，回过身，正看到PP将地上的Bill扶起身。  
Bill故意把手臂搭在PP肩头，将自己大半的重量压在PP身上，另一只手还不忘在PP身上揩一揩油。  
“你！”金发贵族盯着PP的脸，有一瞬间的错觉，让他以为PP就是那个奴隶，但是很快他就意识到，错了，他认错人了。  
再一低头，果然，那个奴隶侧仰在地，眉心中了一枪，现在已经死了。  
“现在还觉得你能杀得了我吗？”Bill捂着肚子道。  
金发贵族见到手握枪支的PP没有露出丝毫慌张的模样，反而看着PP衬衫上一个并不明显的徽章鬼笑了一下道：“我说那个奴隶怎么如此容易就能来到Bill先生面前，原来是Krit家族的继承人帮了这个忙。”  
PP没有说话，与金发贵族照面，他才发现，自己认识那个人。  
而那个人似乎不认识PP，但他认出了PP身上的徽章。  
“我其实应该叫您一声ZN副总理。”Bill道：“我只是很好奇，如果今天你死了，Z帝国的人会怎么样？”  
闻言，那个金发贵族含着笑，看着Bill的眼神中带着怜悯：“Bill先生，做人呢不能太自信，你觉得我今晚出现在这里，能没有做任何准备吗？区区Krit家族的小子能护得了你？”  
“ZN副总理，”PP开口了，语气冰冷：“您是Z帝国的领导人之一，您应该知道，您的一举一动都代表着Z帝国的意图，今天你在我们这里想要杀害Bill先生，难道是Z帝国想要挑起世界战争吗？”  
“战争？Krit家的小子，不要以为Billkin选择了你们帝国，你就有资格站在我面前拥有说话的权利。”金发贵族眼神犀利：“今天很不幸，你和他都要死。”  
未等金发贵族说完，Bill突然扣动PP手里的扳机，朝那个ZN开了一枪。  
不过，跟Bill想得一样，那个人毫发无损，射出的子弹就像是橡皮泥一样变成一滩，掉在地上。  
PP心中大骇，一是因为Bill似乎真的要杀那个人，二是因为，自己的尖端武器居然毫无用处！  
想杀人又杀不了，局势对他们很不利。  
“Billkin，你以为2103号星球上只有你一个天才科学家？我们举全国之力创造出的隐身护甲可不比你的光幕差！”金发贵族大笑出声，十分得意。  
PP压着声对Bill道：“走廊尽头有一部电梯，直通地下停车场。”  
Bill听到了，也想到了PP这句话的意思。  
PP扶住Bill的腰，让他站定，刚想做动作，Bill却大声道：“ZN副总理，你们很想知道构成光幕的原材料吗？”  
Bill把PP拉到身后，自己朝着ZN走去。  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bill先生，想跟我玩个游戏吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【补档结束，周末愉快！】

“Bill先生！”PP沉沉地叫了一声。  
PP知道，不管Bill说不说那个光幕原材料，ZN都不可能放过他，若是自己为他争取些时间，Bill尚有逃走的可能，可是……  
就见Bill还是那副极端自信的模样，PP很想问问他，他究竟为什么那么自信？  
难道一切就都结束了？  
PP看着Bill的脸，自然就没发现，Bill插在口袋里的手，轻轻波动了一下，随后角落里一颗大家都没有注意到的椰子直接拿出一把迷你小手枪，就听“叭”的一声，ZN所谓的隐身护甲就被射穿了，不过那颗椰子故意射偏了一点，打到ZN的肩胛骨上。  
这一枪来的太快，在场的人除了Bill，谁都没有反应过来，包括中枪的ZN。  
片刻后，ZN痛得站不住，捂着肩膀，眼中盛满恐惧和震惊：“怎、怎么会！！！”  
Bill正好走到他面前，居高临下地看着他道：“ZN副总理，做人呢不要这么自信，除非……”Bill稍微哈下一些腰，非常亲切地说道：“你是我”  
“叭”，ZN被射穿了脑袋，同时子弹也射穿了231层的玻璃，整片玻璃掉落而出，夜风猛地灌了进来。  
Bill回过身，看着PP，微笑。  
PP看着他，眼神复杂。  
  
“快！在这里！！231层也有异响！”  
  
231层，那部隐秘电梯旁的狭窄暗门里，Bill靠在PP身上。  
“Bill先生。”PP刚起了个话头，就停了。  
因为Bill抬手捂住了PP的嘴。  
Bill贴着PP的耳朵，故意吐出一口气，然后才小声道：“嘘~别让人发现了。”  
PP握紧拳头。  
“你的身份，很特殊。”Bill又道。  
PP忍着没有动手，他也不知道这里设计个暗门是用来做什么的，原本Bill拉着他要跑，走进电梯口正碰上人上来，还好PP极为熟悉这里，直接藏到了旁边暗门。  
待外面的人走远了，Bill才松了手。  
“为什么说我身份特殊？”PP小声道。  
Bill贴着PP的身体，手搭在他的腰上，极为暧昧地揉了揉手掌：“你这里脏了。”  
闻言，PP觉得可笑，这么幽暗的地方，Bill眼力就算再好也看不见自己衣服是否脏了：“Bill先生，你在挑战我忍耐的限度？”  
Bill没继续动，似乎是闭了眼睛，只见他吸了一口气，极轻地说道：“PP上校是帝国军人。”  
“所以？”  
“就如同你对ZN说得一样，你代表着帝国，而我只是个商人，杀了谁都不要紧，挑不起战争。”  
PP没说话，不得不承认，Billkin的这一番话确实让PP觉得重，心里压着有点异样的感觉。  
“Bill先生，我们可以走了。”  
PP刚说完，就听隔壁电梯“哐”的一声传来巨大声响，似乎是电梯出了故障。  
外面闹闹哄哄得又出现了不少人。  
PP皱着眉头，只有Bill勾了勾嘴角，把插在口袋里的手拿了出来：“PP上校，我有点累了。”  
说着，Bill就将整个人的重量都靠在PP的身上。  
PP脚步不稳，好悬没有站住。  
不过好在，这里狭小，Bill抬手就撑住了墙壁。  
幽暗的空间里，Bill看着近在咫尺的PP，PP被Bill圈在手臂与墙壁组成的牢笼里，不懂为什么，PP觉得危险和忐忑。  
“今晚你是我的，PP上校我说得对吗？”Bill的嘴唇一开一合，PP眯着眼睛看着。  
“Bill先生，你……究竟想干什么？”  
“干你。”  
PP没说话，他的胸膛有些起伏，眼神很坚硬却不是冷淡，似乎很生气，但只有他自己知道，有一股热流在那一刻直接涌遍了他全身。  
“PP上校，我想上你，你如果不愿意，我就强上你，我要听你向我求饶、哀求我放过你。”  
PP浑身都在颤抖，因为Billkin的话让他想要揍人！  
发觉PP在颤抖的Bill又贴近了一分，手掌贴上他的窄腰：“怎么，从小就身为顶级贵族的PP上校从来没听过这么直接粗俗的话吗？我还有更——”  
Bill没说完，PP就一拳打到了Bill的小腹上，力道之狠，不亚于刚刚那个索命的奴隶，让Bill差不点疼昏过去。  
但是Bill很高兴，因为PP失控了，他就是要逼得PP失控，这样他们才可以更进一步。  
“PP上校想要我的命？”Bill咧着嘴道：“也是了，我们第一次见，你就想杀了我，不然，你现在就动手吧，怎么样？”  
Bill一只手捂着肚子，一只手滑过PP的胸膛，同时扬着脖子，似是把自己的头颅奉上一般。  
“Bill先生，你不要太过分。”PP努力和缓着呼吸说道。  
“现在你要杀我的话，我绝对不反抗，任由你杀。”Bill的声音有点沉，有点哑，但里面潜藏着蛊惑人心的声线，在此刻听起来异常撩人：“不过……”  
PP咬着后槽牙，他可真的是……危险啊。  
“PP上校不动手的话，以后发生什么我可不敢保证，”Bill的眼神带着引人的情色，滑过PP的脸庞，最后落在他的皮肤与领口交汇的地方：“何况人的身体是最诚实的，我知道你对我也有同样的兴趣和欲望，不是吗？”  
阴暗之中，Bill看着PP泛红的皮肤，舔了一下嘴唇，目光暗了暗，极具挑逗得道：“就算你否认，你也骗不了自己。”  
PP吞了一口口水。  
他不得不承认，Bill的话就像是符咒，能让人如中迷药。  
可这个迷药，PP中得不甘愿吗？或许，这正是他想要的。  
“Bill先生，想跟我玩个游戏吗？”PP不咸不淡地道。  
“游戏？”Bill挑了一下眉毛，PP的反应在他预料之外，不过却更勾起了他的欲火。  
这个结果，正是他想要的。  
“看看我们之间谁先把持不住。”  
“输的人……”  
“输的人甘愿把自己奉上，如何？”  
Bill勾着嘴角：“好啊。”并把PP拉到自己面前：“那这个游戏有什么规则。”  
PP看着Bill，第一次露出笑眼：“无。”  
“那……可有界限？”Bill的手指微弯，像是撩拨一样，在PP腰侧轻轻滑过。  
“无。”PP抬起胳膊，主动将Bill的手搭到自己的肩膀上，那双静谧的眼瞳里含着让Bill沦陷的情色：“不过……”  
“嗯？”  
Bill闻着PP身上的气味，随后只觉得眼前一花，没了意识。  
原来PP趁着Bill失神，一个手刀就让他昏了过去：“游戏从明天开始。”  
看着栽到自己怀里的Bill，PP抿了抿嘴。  
Billkin，看看最后谁会赢。  
  
凌晨，明日之巷通往上界的公路上，一辆老旧汽车绝尘而过。  
  
第二天一早，Bill出入A帝国红灯区的新闻传遍A帝国大街小巷，同时Z帝国副总理ZN被人秘密杀害的消息震惊世界。  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill的气味钻入PP鼻子里，那是一种初闻温热，其实的沉静、带着雄性身上特有的侵略性的香味。  
>  PP有些喜欢这个味道，因为这个味道勾起了他心底压制极久的胜负欲。  
>  征服猎物本身的胜负欲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【补档】

“嘶——”  
“Bill先生，您醒了？”四三的声音传来。  
Bill睁开眼，觉得全身上下每个关节都痛得很，他想翻个身，发现并不能自如活动。  
“您身体多处肌肉撕裂和软组织挫伤，除了右手臂骨裂、左小指骨折、左髋骨骨挫伤外并没有其他问题。”  
闻言，Bill“噗”得一声笑了：“内脏还好？”  
“经检测并没有出现问题。”  
“看来KS系列的防护服饰研发可以进入到第二阶段了。”Bill下了床，没想到刚一站起身脚步一软，差点坐地上，四三看着Billkin碰翻茶几上的水杯，摇摇晃晃、勉强站稳的样子，道：  
“昨天明明可以毫发无损，你们人类真是奇怪的生物。”  
Bill甩了甩手上的水，摇了摇头：“你是一个机器人，懂什么？”  
来到镜子前，Bill这才看到自己身上的伤，右手臂被类似石膏一样的东西固定着，左手手掌同样，身上又布满着青紫、瘀血……  
啧啧啧，这看起来真的是，惨不忍睹啊。  
“Bill先生，可要使用快速修复药物？药物生效之后，您身上的淤青将在十分钟内消失，骨折位置预计至多三小时就可痊愈。”  
Bill看着自己一身狼狈，问四三：“昨天晚上PP上校没说别的话吗？”  
“说了，他让您今天最好不要看新闻。”  
“哦？”Bill眼里含着深意：“他送我回来的路上发生了什么？”  
“PP上校只接了一通电话，来自A帝国政府。”  
闻言，Bill来到他的办公桌前，让四三把有关于Billkin的全部新闻调出来给他过目。  
看完，Bill的表情看起来有些不屑。  
“拨通PP上校的电话。”Bill道。  
过了一会儿。  
“Bill先生，打了五通，PP上校都没有接，您还要继续吗。”四三问。  
Bill思索了片刻，他与PP之间的游戏才刚刚开始，心急并不是一个很好的表现：“把明天发布会的资料调出来。”  
“是。”  
  
宙纪元120年，六月二十八日，这一天足够载入史册，因为在这一天，2103号星球上被奉为传奇的人物Billkin发布了Light Curtain光幕——足以抵抗高阶武器ks1126的防护罩。  
没有人质疑光幕的防护能力，因为Billkin早已在一周前用自己证明了，这是人尽皆知的事实，现在全世界的人类最在意的就是制造巨型光幕的机会将落到谁的手上。  
光幕发布会开始前半个小时，Billkin呆在休息室里准备着自己的出场，PP上校作为krit家族的成员必然在发布会现场维持秩序。  
会场里，A帝国国家领导人以及其他国家的代表都已早早入席。  
  
Bill与门口krit家的守卫说了些什么，不一会儿就见PP大步走进了休息室。  
“Bill先生，你叫我过来有什么事吗？”Bill靠着桌子，正对着门的方向，PP一进来，就看到了Bill。  
Bill穿了一件看起来有些宽松的酒红色西装，内搭深蓝色衬衫，鼻梁上还驾着一副金丝框眼镜。  
他本身的极度自信感被那一副眼镜削弱了不少，整个人看起来温文尔雅。  
Bill没有看PP，而是低着头，看文件，听PP发问，也没有抬起头，只说道：“门关上。”  
PP似乎是想到了Bill会叫他这么做，没有过多的犹豫，直接把门带上。  
他走到Bill面前，双手背到身后，双腿分开，是一个标准的跨立军姿。  
  
五分钟后，Bill抬了一下眼角，后将一杯冒着热气的咖啡递给PP。  
PP看了一眼，他其实早就发现Bill手上戴着黑色皮质手套，动作有一些不自然。  
那杯咖啡PP并没有接过的意思。  
“PP上校，咖啡，不喝吗？”  
“现在是出任务时间，不方便喝。”  
只见PP一身板正、一脸冷淡，眼睛看着远处。  
闻言，Bill把那杯咖啡拿回自己嘴边，喝了一口：“不知道PP上校还记得我们之间的游戏吗？”  
PP看向Bill：“Bill先生自己不记得了？”  
Bill绕着PP慢慢走着：“我得想想……”目光从上到下，将PP看了个干净。  
PP今天穿了白色正式军装，腰上挂着武装带和全套武器，头上戴着白色军帽，一双长腿被锁在了黑色长筒靴里。  
PP的身材真的是极好的，穿上这么正统的服饰，整个人不光散发着威严，还在举手投足间藏了些许娇俏。  
在Bill眼里，他面前的PP浑身上下只透着那股子让他如痴如醉的诱惑。  
让他想……扒光他。  
“哦，想起来了，我没记错的话，我们的游戏好像已经正式开始了。”Bill来到PP身后，看着军帽下他的耳朵，贴了过去：“距离发布会开始，还有二十五分钟。”  
PP没说话，但能从侧面看到，他的喉结滚动了一下。  
Bill的热气扑到他的后颈，痒痒的、麻麻的。  
肉眼可见的，PP的耳尖红了。  
“PP上校，你的耳朵红了，”Bill贴着PP的耳根，用鼻尖蹭了蹭，声音轻柔地道：“耳朵这么敏感？还是说，你想到了什么会让人觉得羞耻的事情？”  
Bill的气味钻入PP鼻子里，那是一种初闻温热，其实沉静的、带着雄性身上特有的侵略性的香味。  
PP有些喜欢这个味道，因为这个味道勾起了他心底压制极久的胜负欲。  
征服猎物本身的胜负欲。  
“人的耳朵向来敏感，我相信Bill先生如果与我交换一下位置，你也会是相同的反应。”PP冷淡的说道。  
不过，因为背对着Bill，Bill看不到PP的眼神，自然就没看到PP眼中一闪而过的享受。  
“是吗？我并不认同你的说法。”Bill前踏一步，他的一条腿正好卡到PP的两腿之间。  
Bill感觉到PP的身体瞬间绷紧，臀部与腰部肌肉的力量感一下子就被激了出来。  
自己进入到他的警戒空间了，很好。  
PP背握着手腕，手腕上的青筋明显，Bill故意动了动脚步，白色军裤紧紧勾勒着PP大腿上的肌肉，Bill看着，眼神变得捉摸不透：“PP上校，我们还有二十分钟，你觉得二十分钟内，你我的处境会有变化吗？”  
话音刚落，PP转过身来。  
他还是那副冷冰冰的模样，而就在Bill自顾调戏的时候，他直接将自己与Bill之间的距离缩成了毫厘。  
Bill看着近在咫尺的PP，PP的睫毛如扇，动一下，就多一分颤动，他没想到PP会主动贴近，Bill有意地后退着。  
PP道：“Bill先生你觉得，二十分钟很短吗？”  
Bill退到了门边，退无可退。  
只见Bill笑着，露出他的酒窝：“不长，PP上校要试试？”  
PP没再给Bill后退的机会，一抬手，休息室里的灯就熄了。  
黑暗袭来，没有不安惊恐，有的只是暧昧拉锯。  
Bill感觉到，PP把他锁在了门边，他想走却很难。  
从休息室磨砂玻璃门外溢进来的光，描绘着门边那两个2103号星球上最为尊贵的男人。  
这个空间里，充斥着从他们两个人身上散发出的令人疯狂的情味。  
“咚咚咚”敲门声传来：“Bill先生，您没事吧？”  
Bill勾着嘴角：“PP上校在这里，我很好，只是上台前，我要眯一会儿。”  
“那不打扰您休息了。”  
人影离开门边，不过Bill与PP都知道，那人并未走远，或许就守在门外，以防Billkin遭遇不测。  
  
“还有十五分——”Bill道。  
PP没有等Bill把话说完，就欺身来到Bill面前，他用着刚刚Bill对他的姿势，挑逗着Bill。  
他将自己的腿卡在Bill的双腿之间。  
只不过不同的是，刚刚他背对着Bill，此刻，Bill面对着他。  
PP借着并不充足的光线，将自己的欲望和野性展露些微。  
不过，他应该是发现了Bill手部不能乱动，所以才在不触碰的情况下，将撩拨发挥到极尽。  
PP勾着眼神，看着Bill，腿部稍稍用力，触碰着西裤里面的某种淫欲。  
Bill有一瞬的失神，果然，明日之巷的那一夜自己没看错，PPkrit是个妖精，并且会是一个披着冷淡外壳、内心却隐藏着极致贪欢的顶级情人。  
Bill果然没有盯错猎物。  
PP微微屈身，在Bill前胸轻轻嗅了嗅：“Bill先生，你换香水了？”声音是Bill从未听过的浅音。  
Bill此刻真想抬手将他的军帽摘掉，将这个人按入自己的胸膛。  
“没有，你闻到的应该是药味。”Bill挺了挺腰，故意让自己的西装碰到PP的脸上，PP顺着Bill的胸膛、脖子、下颚轻嗅，最后停留在Bill的耳边。  
“Bill先生受伤了？”也不知道PP是不是故意的，他的嘴唇摩擦着Bill的耳垂，呼吸的热气徘徊在耳畔。  
“是啊，受伤了，PP上校心疼我吗？”Bill眯着眼睛，他要压抑身体里的那股火热欲望。  
这个游戏，他可不想输。  
“Bill先生永远都不会受伤的，除非你想。”  
“这么看得起我？”Bill轻轻一笑，动了动僵硬的手臂，玩味的说道：“我如果那么厉害，又怎么会成为新闻报道里所说的红灯区常客呢？”  
Bill指的是昨天的新闻报道，那些表面上揭露Billkin私生活，其实是暗指Billkin杀害Z帝国副总理的新闻。  
其实Billkin有通天能力，自然能清除掉当时明日之巷内所有有关于自己的影像。  
除了，PP手上的那些。  
闻言，PP动作一滞：“Bill先生想说什么？”  
“PP上校是帝国派来的吗？”Bill语气平常，就像是在问，一会儿吃什么那么随意：“派来……掌控我的？”  
他们都知道，那些新闻所带来的结果就是，让Billkin只能选择紧紧依附于A帝国，否则的话他将成为Z帝国乃至世界的公敌，毕竟，不是谁都能随随便便杀掉一个国家领导人的。  
PP听着Bill的话，大腿微微抬了抬，他能感觉到，Bill是有反应的。  
PP伸出舌头，在Bill的耳垂一舔，回道：“你觉得呢？”  
感受到温湿的小舌滑过自己的耳垂，Bill的心神微躁，要不是那个游戏，或许现在他就要将PP抓到没人的地方，管他什么发布会不发布会，先把人吃了再说。  
“我为宠物会所研制了一款宠物环，我很希望在PP上校身上试一试，或许我感受到愉悦，就把自己全部的秘密以及科研成果分享给你了。”Bill道。  
Bill要勾着他、引着他、让他意识到，算计自己是最不明智的。  
“哒——”屋里的灯被PP打开。  
Bill眯着眼睛，适应突如其来的光明。  
待Bill睁开眼时，恰巧PP正在转身，Bill有幸在这须臾间见到了PP上校眼中的波澜。  
Bill松了一口气，心理上，同时也是生理上。  
“还有五分钟。”Bill道。  
PP没有说话，时间就这么一点一点得流逝过去，Bill倚着墙，看着PP的背影，眼中的笑意加深。  
“PP上校，被我识破身份，觉得羞愧了？”Bill故意道。  
“Bill先生上台前不用再准备准备吗？”PP又恢复到以往的冷淡。  
Bill往前走了一步，对着他的脖子吹了一口气：“我是Billkin，PP上校，我从没输过。”  
“咚咚咚”门再次被人敲响：“Bill先生，时间到了。”  
  
“嗯，好。”Bill整理自己有些不平整的西装，因为扯动了骨折的部位，眉头皱到了一起。  
PP伸手帮他拉了拉。  
“PP上校真是个温柔的人啊。”Bill眼睛里含着柔情：“发布会结束，你就要跟我走了。”  
PP疑惑地看向Bill。  
“我已经跟PJ大将说了，从今天开始，PP上校贴身负责我的安全。”Bill推了一下眼镜：“毕竟，把光幕制作技术交到A帝国，我只有这一个条件。”  



End file.
